


La tradizione del sabato mattina

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Batdad, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and his robins, batfamily, clark pov, scritta per “Parents Checkmate” di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!, this is a batfam fanfic guys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: “È una specie di tradizione, questa, vero?” Indica il grande letto in cui tutti loro sono sdraiati e finge di non sentire Dick, con la bocca aperta, russare, un po' come fanno tutti dopo la prima volta in cui ci hanno dormito insieme.  A quanto pare, la sua transizione da fuori a dentro la famiglia è già iniziata.“Mai vista così.” Bruce lascia il libro sul comodino e lancia uno sguardo ai suoi figli. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Forse sorride un po', ma con lui è davvero difficile da dire.[Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!]





	La tradizione del sabato mattina

  
  
**Venerdì** ;  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 23:59**  
  
Bruce tiene gli occhi chiusi, ma il suo respiro è davvero troppo poco profondo perché stia davvero dormendo. Ci sono dei sospiri ogni tanto, come se ancora fosse schiacciato da qualcosa d'invisibile che Clark non riesce a vedere, ma che c'è. E le sue guance sono premute contro il cuscino e sembra più innocente, meno infelice, perché ha gli occhi chiusi e finge di dormire. Ci vuole così poco per far sembrare Bruce un pochino più innocente. Ci vuole così poco ad abbattere quell'alone di oscurità che lui si ostina a voler ostentare. È così facile vederlo con gli occhi chiusi, fidarsi di qualcuno. Fidarsi di lui. Non sono facili altre cose.  
  
È la prima volta che si fida abbastanza di lui, da non invitarlo ad andarsene, non troppo gentilmente, dopo una missione pericolosa, una notte di pattuglia, un appuntamento. È la prima volta che Bruce gli ha dato il permesso di rimanere a letto e di trovare un suo posto lì, proprio accanto a lui. Poi ha finto di addormentarsi, perché aspettare una risposta non fa parte del suo personaggio. Di solito dice che conosce già le risposte di Clark. La maggior parte delle volte, quando si tratta di lottare, di strategia, di un bene superiore, è vero. Lo sa. Ma c'è un piccola fetta di lui che Bruce pensa sia impossibile da prevedere. E di solito invece è la più ovvia da capire. Si chiede per quale motivo ci sia voluto così tanto tempo per dividere un letto, loro due, a casa sua. Non hanno avuto problemi del genere fuori da Gotham. Dev'essere una delle sue paranoie. Doveva essere uno dei suoi ennesimi muri da abbattere. La paura dell'intimità. Un test per vedere quanto è ostinato Clark a rimanere nella sua vita da Bruce Wayne, non solo da Batman. Lui non ha certo intenzione di fallire.  
  
Clark sorride dolcemente, e anche lui ha metà viso schiacciato contro il cuscino. Sente di scivolare tra coperte decisamente troppo costose, l'aria probabilmente viziata della stanza, sente i suoi muscoli tesi, il buio intorno a loro di una stanza decisamente troppo grande, un letto che sembra ancora essere mezzo vuoto, nonostante ci siano due persone stese sopra e quel vento sinistro di Gotham che non va. Che non vuole cambiare. Non è fuggito da lui quando ha scoperto il suo amore per Gotham. Figuriamoci se può fuggire solo perché russa. O sbava nel sonno. Dio. Spera tanto che sbavi nel sonno.  
  
Bruce sospira e si sistema sul cuscino e i muscoli di Clark si rilassano e torna a sorridere dolcemente. È la loro prima volta, continua a ripetersi e nel rendersene davvero conto, sente come la seta sulle sue gambe sia liscia e delicata e setosa e si sente come quando è riuscito per la prima volta a volare. È un po' come quella sensazione, che può piacere e non piacere, delle nuvole sul viso e che ti entrano nelle narici e che per qualche strana ragione lo fa sentire come se si fosse rinnovato, come se fosse una persona nuova. Ecco. Così si sente. Gli prende una mano, intreccia le dita insieme e se le porta davanti alle labbra, per baciargliele con un tocco leggero.  
  
“Clark” lo chiama Bruce, con gli occhi chiusi e la voce roca. Grugnisce, ma non ritira la mano. Apre leggermente gli occhi e non lo sta fulminando, lo osserva soltanto, c'è anche l'accenno di un sorriso e ora Clark non ha soltanto questa sensazione di rinascita in lui, ma anche un calore nel petto, una felicità nei polmoni, una nuvola tutta intorno a loro che rende tutto più bello e quindi si porta la mano di Bruce sulla fronte e chiude gli occhi, li strizza un po', per potersi godere il momento, in silenzio, in mezzo a quel buio in cui sono immersi. “Dormi” gli ordina Bruce e Clark apre gli occhi e ora entrambi hanno gli occhi aperti e si guardano e nessuno dei due sta davvero pensando a dormire. Ma dovrebbero davvero tanto. Le loro mani scivolano trai loro petti e Bruce ruota gli occhi. “Davvero.”  
  
Clark non riesce nemmeno a smettere di sorridere. “Va bene” gli sussurra, sbatte lentamente le palpebre e gli accarezza il dorso della mano. “Va bene, sì, lo posso fare.” Ma rimane immobile, con quel suo stupido sorriso che non vuole andare via e nasconde parte del viso nel cuscino, mentre Bruce ruota di nuovo gli occhi. “Lo sto facendo.”  
  
“Bugiardo” mormora, prima di passarsi la mano libera sul viso. Quando non c'è più la mano a nasconderlo, c'è quel piccolo, minuscolo, sorriso che non puoi vedere se non lo conosci, che non puoi conoscere se non si fida di te. Dev'essere un bene il buio intorno a loro, forse Bruce non riesce a vedere ogni sua singola espressione e forse solo per questo si fa vedere così vulnerabile. “Dormi.” O forse sta passando il test.  
  
“Dormo.”  
  
“Clark” lo richiama Bruce, un po' più dolcemente, un po' più da Bruce, meno da Batman, e poi allo stesso tempo, da Batman e da Bruce insieme. Clark stringe un po' di più la sua mano e trattiene il respiro. “Dormi.” Bruce ama in quanto Bruce, è Bruce che vuole bene ai suoi bambini, e stima in quanto Batman, è Batman che stima le Lanterne. E a quanto pare si addormenta nelle veste di entrambi. Solo che una persona non può essere due persone, e a volte stima e ama. Stima e ama Diana, stima e ama lui. Certo, lui non direbbe mai ad alta voce che ha sbagliato il suo modo di vedersi. Già è difficile che dica ad alta voce di aver sbagliato in generale.  
  
“Dormo” gli risponde dolcemente. Sospira e chiude gli occhi. Sente come anche Bruce faccia esattamente la stessa cosa. E quindi decide di concentrarsi sul suo respiro, sul battito del suo cuore, che riuscirebbe a riconoscere tra tutti i sette quasi otto miliardi di persone nel mondo, che Bruce gli lascia sentire, gli lascia riconoscere e hai, è davvero così emozionato di non essere stato cacciato via anche questa notte. Il respiro di Bruce. Che è profondo, che è calmante e studiato. Ed è l'unico che vorrebbe poter sentire sempre al suo fianco. Sempre. “Bruce.”  
  
“Uhm?”  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
Clark sorride, coi suoi occhi chiusi e le mani strette contro il petto e la sua concentrazione sulla respirazione, sul battito del cuore, sull'intreccio di dita che tiene stretto a sé come se fosse il tesoro più prezioso del mondo. Quello che è. E passa un momento in silenzio, poi due, poi tre. Quattro. Cinque. Ne passano tanti. Bruce continua a respirare profondamente e regolarmente. Clark stringe le loro mani e sorride.  
  
Non sa esattamente quando si è addormentato.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 01:19**  
  
Quando Clark apre gli occhi, ci sono degli altri occhi scuri, nel buio, che lo scrutano come se fosse la persona peggiore di questo mondo. E forse non hanno nemmeno torto, questi occhi, ma deve prima riuscire a capire perché. Comunque, non sono gli occhi di Bruce, che invece mugugna qualcosa, probabilmente nel sonno e si gira sul fianco, verso lo sguardo assottigliato del ragazzino, che si scorgono da dietro le lenzuola e che sono coperti dalle spalle dell'uomo accanto a lui. Che è Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Batman. Sdraiato sul letto accanto a lui.  
  
Damian sbatte lentamente le palpebre e aggrotta le sopracciglia. Poi sembra soffiare, neanche fosse un gatto, contro Clark, che si stropiccia l'occhio e si alza, appoggiandosi al gomito. Cerca di sorridere, anche perché un ragazzino si presenta davanti al papà nel bel mezzo della notte solo per una ragione. Vuole essere rassicurante, come lo erano i suoi genitori quando aveva i suoi attacchi di panico, o quando non riusciva a dormire la notte.  
  
Damian non sembra apprezzare, comunque. “Padre” inizia il ragazzino, decidendo di ignorare Clark. “Trovo irrispettoso trovare Superman nel tuo letto” continua, agitando con la mano le spalle del papà, che come unica risposta gli dedica un ugh non molto convinto, mentre infila un braccio sotto la testa e probabilmente apre gli occhi e lo osserva in silenzio, come fanno normalmente durante il giorno. Solo che normalmente le posizioni sono invertite ed è Bruce a guardare verso il basso. È una considerazione abbastanza divertente. Damian è accigliato. Bruce probabilmente vorrebbe solo dormire. “Spero che nulla di poco conveniente sia successo, padre” sputa ancora. Si arrampica sul letto e rimane seduto al lato del letto, coi piedi a penzoloni e il busto girato verso di loro. “Fammi spazio” si lamenta, dandogli colpi sull'addome per farsi spazio sul letto. “Padre, non lascerò il mio posto solo perché hai deciso di -per colpa di Superman.”  
  
“Clark” si intromette Clark, con la testa inclinata, cercando di avere un contatto visivo con il ragazzino, che alza lo sguardo e lo fulmina con lo sguardo come soltanto un figlio di Batman potrebbe fare. Sbatte le palpebre, in un secondo momento, e la sua espressione da irritata, quasi preoccupata, torna ad essere neutrale. Ha di nuovo il controllo. “Puoi -penso di averti già detto che puoi chiamarmi Clark.”  
  
“Tse” è l'unica risposta che riesce ad avere da Damian, che poi lancia uno sguardo a Bruce e sospira e scrolla le spalle. Punta le ginocchia sul materasso e ha un pigiama blu, che probabilmente deve avergli regalato Dick , e un pugno chiuso con tutta che ha in corpo. Che non è poca.  
  
“Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” chiede però Clark, perché alla fine qualcosa deve pur provare. E sa che essere gentile con gli Wayne non funziona sempre, ma questo è il suo modo di relazionarsi con gli altri e spera davvero tanto che prima o poi loro -non dice si addolciscano, ma lo comprendano.  
  
Damian aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa un broncio. “Io non faccio brutti sogni. Ho tredici anni” risponde, alzando le lenzuola, mentre Bruce si gira di fianco per potergli dare spazio perché lui si sdrai. E sta mentendo. Non ha ancora controllo sulle sue funzioni fisiologiche come lo ha Batman. Così è un po' barare, lo da, ma ehi, ognuno ha i suoi talenti. Clark gli sorride teneramente e Damian finge di ignorarlo. “Ho bisogno di più spazio, padre.”  
  
“Non sei cresciuto molto dall'ultima volta” borbotta Bruce e forse è una protesta, forse un semplice modo per prenderlo un po' in giro. Dal suo tono è difficile da capire.  
  
“E che vuol dire?” chiede acidamente il ragazzino, seduto accanto a lui, adesso. Clark si passa una mano sul viso, per nascondere la risata che vuole uscire dalle sue labbra. “Perché Superman ride?”  
  
“Non sto ridendo.”  
“Non lo so.”  
  
Rispondo all'unisono. Clark chiude gli occhi e si morde via il sorriso che ha. Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata da sopra le spalle e poi sbuffa, cercando finalmente di accomodarsi e addormentarsi, nonostante suo figlio. E Clark. A quanto pare adesso anche lui è entrato nel giro delle persone che si svegliano nel bel mezzo della notte, nonostante lui non voglia, e che quindi poi lo sveglia. Anche se non di proposito.  
  
“Che volevi dire con non sono cresciuto molto?” Abbassa la testa e mantiene il suo piccolo broncio. “Io sono cresciuto.”  
  
“Non molto.”  
  
“Sono cresciuto molto invece! Almeno di tre centimetri.”  
  
Bruce gira la testa verso il ragazzino e assottiglia lo sguardo. Lo deve star studiando, o devono star combattendo una battaglia di sguardi. O entrambe le cose.  
  
“Non si vedono _molto_ ” s'intromette Clark, grattandosi la nuca e Damian si gira verso di lui, rompendo il contatto visivo, e quasi ringhia gli ringhia contro e Bruce ride piano, girandosi sulla schiena e coprendosi gli occhi col braccio.  
  
“Lui ha la super-vista” dice, sbadigliando, e il ragazzino apre la bocca indignato, prima di tornare al suo broncio. Bruce allunga la mano e gli spettina i capelli e l'espressione di Damian si ammorbidisce un pochino, c'è anche la stessa ombra di sorriso che a volte è possibile vedere sul viso di Bruce. Forse era così, Bruce, quando aveva tredici anni. Clark sorride, a guardarli. Forse, se Thomas e Martha fossero stati vivi, avrebbero fatto la stessa cosa per lui, tanto tempo fa. “Dormi” gli ordina con una sfumatura di tenerezza ben nascosta e il ragazzino sospira e ruota gli occhi, prima di infilare i piedi sotto le lenzuola.  
  
Lo spinge un po' più in là e Bruce si sposta, come se facessero questa lotta ogni santa notte e come se ogni santa notte lo lasciasse fare un po' quello che vuole. Dev'essere il tipo di padre che vizia i figli. Che sì, li vuole pronti per affrontare tutta quella spazzatura che ha il mondo, tutte quelle difficoltà che troveranno per la strada, ma che non riesce a perdonarsi il fatto di essere lui stesso nella vita dei suoi bambini. Bruce non è molto intelligente, dal piano di vista emotivo. Più si avvicina alle persone meno riesce ad essere logico e meno vede le cose con chiarezza e questa cosa lo manda ai matti ed è stato così con lui, Clark, non vuole nemmeno immaginare quanto sia difficile per i suoi pupilli. Ma la cosa bella di Bruce è che prova sempre a migliorarsi. Ad equilibrare la situazione. Se vedi bene, vedi tutto l'amore che ha per loro. Sta nei piccoli gesti. Sta nel lasciare che lo spingano un pom più in là nel suo letto. Clark, dal canto suo, non si lamenta, perché Damian spinge suo padre verso il centro del lettone, che, guarda un po', è proprio dove si trova lui. Lo spinge essenzialmente tra le sue braccia. Sorride soddisfatto. Quindi passa le braccia intorno a Bruce, strofina il naso contro il suo collo e gli sorride un sorriso ancora più ampio sulla pelle. Bruce sembra non rispondere, ma in realtà si appoggia a lui, in uno strano equilibrio sul letto. Non lo respinge.  
  
“Padre” lo richiama Damian, sistemandosi il cuscino sotto la testa. “No.” Si accoccola accanto a lui con la fronte verso il petto di Bruce e si addormenta in pochissimo tempo. Si deve sentire più al sicuro, a questo punto. Clark sente il loro respiro approfondirsi e sincronizzarsi e sospira sulle spalle di Bruce. Si addormenta poco tempo dopo.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 01:42**  
  
Si sveglia di nuovo, nonostante la porta venga accostata e non chiusa, questa volta, e nonostante i passi siano decisamente più leggeri, meno rumorosi, e nonostante non ci sia nessuno sguardo a trafiggerlo tra le ombre.  
  
Cassandra ha ancora il mantello sulle spalle e sembra essere appena tornata dal suo giro di pattuglia. Alza lo sguardo verso di lui, e non è un gesto di giudizio, non sembra nemmeno essere irritata dal suo essere lì. Gli lancia solo uno sguardo, come se vedesse questa stanza per la prima volta nella sua vita, o come se dovesse essere sicura che non ci sia nessun pericolo che possa fare male a lei, o alla sua famiglia. È lo sguardo di un custode. Quando si rende conto che Clark è sveglio, e che si sta alzando a sedere, e che la saluta con un sorriso, perso nel buio della stanza, Cassandra gli fa un cenno con la testa e ricomincia a camminare per andare verso il lato del letto in cui Bruce e Damian dormono.  
  
Si inginocchia accanto a loro, inclina la testa e sorride dolcemente, prima di sedersi, posare la guancia sul materasso e decidere di chiudere gli occhi. Vuole dormire lì.  
  
“Cassandra” la chiama in un bisbiglio e la ragazza alza la testa per guardarlo. Clark prende dei cuscini che pensava fossero in più, ma che si sta chiedendo se non fossero stati pensati proprio per lei e Cassandra annuisce lentamente. Li prende e li sistema tutti intorno a lei. Poi torna a posare la testa vicino a quelle di Bruce e Damian. Clark sorride. Ora ha le labbra vicine ai capelli scompigliati del ragazzino. Sembrano un quadro.  
  
“Sembra” inizia lei, prima di sospirare. “Felice” finisce e allunga la mano verso Bruce, gli sistema i capelli all'indietro e sorride. Gli occhi le si chiudono lentamente, si addormenta molto più lentamente di suo padre e suo fratello, ma si addormenta, e sembra essere serena anche lei. Chissà per quale motivo non è salita sul letto. Forse è colpa sua. Forse la presenza di Clark le ha tolto il posto, come aveva detto Damian. O forse a Cassandra piace stare il più vicina possibile a suo padre e avere la possibilità di alzarsi e non sentirsi intrappolata nel letto. Un modo per essere lì e, allo stesso tempo, non essere solo lì. È il suo stile, pensandoci bene. È il suo modo di fare.  
  
Clark torna a sdraiarsi. Sbadiglia stancamente e stira la schiena. Ci mette un po' di più ad addormentarsi anche lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 02:13**  
  
Questa volta a svegliarlo è un continuo battere sui tasti. Qualcuno sta usando il computer e sta facendo deliberatamente rumore. È veramente molto stanco e quindi avrebbe preferito non aprire gli occhi, ma si sforza di farlo. Toglie le braccia da intorno a Bruce, si sdraia in un primo momento sulla schiena e si chiede quante probabilità ci siano che un ladro inizi a battere con violenza parole a caso su una tastiera invece di iniziare a derubare Villa Wayne e basta. Sono nulle. Deve essere un membro della famiglia. Si stropiccia gli occhi e sbuffa, alzandosi a sedere.  
  
Bruce dorme ancora e si chiede come faccia, con Damian e la sua fronte contro il petto, e Cassandra che sonnecchia beatamente accanto a lui, con le testa poggiata sul materasso. Sbatte lentamente gli occhi. Li chiude e li riapre anche nonostante nel farlo voglia solo che questi rimangano chiusi, la sua forza di volontà è così forte. E c'è una fonte di luce proprio davanti a l letto. Un computer acceso e qualcuno che continua a scrivere su questo.  
  
Tim alza lo sguardo e si vedono soltanto gli occhi, illuminati dallo schermo, che registrano la presenza di Clark e poi tornano allo schermo del computer. Non sembra molto interessato alla novità. Continua a scrivere, forse con un po' più di foga. “Non ci sono gattini bloccati su degli alberi?” chiede con una voce roca, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“No,” risponde, stiracchiandosi. “I gattini rimangono bloccati sugli alberi solo dalle nove fino a mezzogiorno.”  
  
“Stranamente preciso.”  
  
“Stranamente preciso” ripete, con mezzo sorriso. “Ma sono le regole.”  
  
Tim smette di digitare qualsiasi cosa stesse digitando e sbuffa. Si sta anche mordendo il labbro inferiore, probabilmente per ricordarsi di non dire cose troppo sarcastiche, o cattive, o troppo dure contro di lui. Probabilmente hanno parlato. I ragazzi, intende, devono aver parlato tra loro. Forse stanno anche pensando di dargli un'opportunità. E visto che Tim, in questo momento, non ha nulla di buono da dire, rimane in silenzio. Ma non digita più. Quindi sta pensando cose non molto gentili. Anche questo è un modo di comunicare.  
  
“Non vai a dormire?” gli chiede Clark, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e guardandosi intorno. “Non c'è...?” inizia a chiedere, ma le parole scivolano via e non sa come finire la frase. Spazio. Forse voleva dire spazio. Chiude gli occhi e vorrebbe solo dormire un altro po'.  
  
“Io non dormo” gli risponde il ragazzo, prendendo una tazza che sembra essere ancora piena, probabilmente di caffè e la alza verso di lui. “Dovresti andare a dormire tu” rilancia, con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  
“È difficile con...” Mima il gesto dello scrivere al computer e Tim lo guarda con occhi spenti. “Sai, il super-udito” continua, indicandosi le orecchie  
  
“Lavoro” borbotta il ragazzo. “Mi sentiresti scrivere anche se dormissi a casa tua?”  
  
Sembra un suggerimento di andarsene. Okay. Sì, se lo aspettava da lui. “Probabilmente” risponde gentilmente.  
  
Tim ha una chiara espressione di disappunto, e si gratta la nuca. “Allora” borbotta. “Magari dovresti pensare a dei tappi per le orecchie. Bruce li tiene nel cassetto.” Indica con il dito un comodino ai lati del letto.  
  
“Oh” è l'unica cosa che Clark riesce a dire per qualche secondo. Chiude gli occhi, cerca le parole. “Beh, sì, grazie.” Non sono molte, ma sono già qualcosa.  
  
Il ragazzo assottiglia lo sguardo e, davvero, di lui non ha ancora capito se è un suo alleato oppure no. Se lo accetta per quel che riguarda Bruce e il suo stare con Bruce e la sua possibile entrata nella sua famiglia, o se lo tollera a malapena, o se farà di tutto per non accettarlo mai. Tim è difficile da capire. Ed è anche una delle chiavi per capire Bruce. Perché Bruce è ancora più difficile da capire. Si allunga verso il comodino e aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di rigirarsi verso il ragazzino. “E tu perché lo sai?” gli chiede. Fino a prova contraria, questa è ancora la stanza di Bruce. È preoccupante che Tim sappia cosa tiene nel comodino? O è normale? Si sta iniziando a chiedere se questa non sia una stanza in cui si ritrovano qualche notte, a dormire tutti insieme. A dormire in famiglia. È stranamente tenera come idea.  
  
Tim ha ripreso a digitare furiosamente sulla tastiera, con un'espressione concentrata. “Dick russa.” Fa una pausa. Sembra pensare. “E anche il figlio di Satana.”  
  
“Il figlio di Satana sarebbe Damian?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Tuo fratello più piccolo?”  
  
“Esattamente lui.”  
  
“E se lui è figlio di Satana ed è tuo fratello, non dovresti essere anche tu figlio di Satana?”  
  
Tim assottiglia lo sguardo e alza la testa verso di lui. “Thalia è Satana” dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Alza un lato delle labbra. “Bruce è a malapena un demone.” Sembra una battuta che capiscono in pochi. Come: i sentimenti non lo impari da Batman. Per loro è una specie di battuta, ma non viene capita al di fuori della famiglia. In ride piano per se stesso.  
  
“Bruce? Un demone?”  
  
“A lui piace vedersi così.” Si accarezza il ponte del naso, sospira ancora e, oh, guarda, ci sono i movimenti di Bruce, in lui. C'è il suo modo di guardarsi intorno, il suo modo di puntare gli occhi nel vuoto, come se stesse guardando qualcosa di lontano quando pensa a qualcosa di importante e Clark sbatte velocemente le palpebre e si chiede se Bruce non fosse esattamente così quando aveva diciassette anni. Com'è possibile che in questo ragazzo ci sia così tanto Bruce, se non hanno un vero legame di sangue? È questo quello che vogliono dire, quando ripetono che la famiglia non è solo biologica? Tim ora sta guardando dritto verso Bruce e sembra essere preoccupato anche lui, sembra essere anche un po' triste. “Ma lui è solo un uomo, vero?” chiede. Alla domanda segue un momento di silenzio, e Clark non sa come dovrebbe rispondere. Probabilmente non erano parole pensate per le sue orecchie. Probabilmente è meglio il suo silenzio. Tim chiude gli occhi e abbassa la testa. “Lo è” mormora e chiude il computer con un gesto della mano, prima di sciogliere le gambe incrociate sulla poltrona e alzarsi in piedi.  
  
Arriva al letto con due balzi e approfitta della distanza temporanea di Clark, che voleva veramente prendere i tappi per le orecchie e finalmente dormire, per sdraiarsi proprio accanto a Bruce, e posare la fronte sulla spalla di lui, che grugnisce e gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla.  
  
“Hai fatto tardi” borbotta con gli occhi mezzi chiusi.  
  
Tim alza un lato delle labbra e scrolla le spalle, prima di chiudere gli occhi e Bruce si guarda intorno e annuisce quando si rende conto di Cassandra accanto a loro. Poi lancia uno sguardo a Clark e gli sorride. Questo è un sorriso assonnato, non sa quanto sia in sé e non sa quando potrà mai più rivederlo e Clark sente come gli manca il respiro, sorride anche lui e, per un momento si dimentica del trucchetto di Tim per avere il posto accanto a Bruce.  
  
Si sdraia e adesso è difficile stare lontano da lui, quindi preferirebbe addormentarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 03:31**  
  
Dick lascia cadere tutto quanto a terra. Per essere un acrobata è abbastanza maldestro, oppure lo fa di proposito, perché prima Bruce si doveva per forza rendere conto di quando lui entrava nella sua camera per salire sul suo letto, forse nello stesso modo in cui lo ha fatto Damian qualche ora prima, e adesso invece ci sono altre quattro persone in un letto che, all'inizio di persone ne ospitava solo due. Dick è bravo ad affrontare i cambiamenti. Non è altrettanto bravo a condividere i sentimenti riguardanti i cambiamenti. Entrando sbatte la porta e lascia cadere le sue cose e tira indietro la testa e sbuffa e dice: “Ma davvero?” E basta questo a Clark per svegliarsi per l'ennesima volta.  
  
Si alza di scatto, tirandosi su col braccio a sedere. Sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre, studiando come Dick aggrotti le sopracciglia verso di lui, prima di aprire il suo viso in un sorriso, che poi torna ad avere un'espressione imbronciata. Un altro posto rubato.  
  
“E adesso io dove dovrei mettermi?” chiede, e non sta neanche sussurrando. “Se arriva Jason? A Jason puzzano i piedi!” La sua voce rimbomba nella stanza prima silenziosa. È abbastanza fastidioso, a pensarci bene.  
  
“Deve arrivare anche Jason?” chiede Clark, stropicciandosi gli occhi ancora chiusi. In questa casa riuscirà a dormire? Magari è per questo che Bruce non voleva mai che rimanesse. “C'è spazio.” Per i bambini.  
  
“Sì, ma i piedi di Jason puzzano” ribatte ancora Dick, togliendosi le scarpe e saltellando verso il letto, allo stesso tempo. Si siede e si volta a guardare Bruce, Damian, Cassandra e Tim che dormono beatamente. Devono avere il sonno pesante. Essere davvero molto stanchi. Indica Damian col dito e scuote la testa. “Quello era il mio posto” si lamenta scherzosamente. “E Tim non dorme qui spesso. Cos'è successo?”  
  
Clark ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Penso che qualcosa sia andato male durante la pattuglia” inizia. “Penso anche avesse bisogno di Bruce e che non si aspettasse di trovarlo addormentato.”  
  
Dick scuote la testa. “Lui sapeva di trovarlo a dormire qui” gli dice. Fa una smorfia con le labbra e tira su i piedi, incrociando le gambe e inclinando la testa. “Probabilmente aveva solo bisogno di Bruce.” Sorride dolcemente. “Immagino per lui vada bene così.” Sospira. “Ma quello anche era il mio posto.”  
  
“Probabilmente non c'è nessun posto che stanno occupando che non sia stato un tuo posto.”  
  
“Cassandra non occupa nessun mio posto precedente.”  
  
“Cassandra è speciale.”  
  
“Per questo è la mia preferita.” Tim allunga la gamba e dà un calcio al braccio di Dick, prima di ridacchiare e tornare a usare il braccio di Bruce come un cuscino. Dick assottiglia lo sguardo e poi sospira, accarezzandosi la fronte. Non si lamenta nemmeno. Chiede solo, con un tono stanco: “Non stavi dormendo?”  
  
“Fai rumore” risponde il ragazzo, con gli occhi chiusi e la mano davanti alle labbra.  
  
“Fate rumore” grugnisce Bruce e Tim posa il mento sul braccio di lui, e alza un lato delle labbra, per poi tornare a sistemare la testa per dormire. “Dormite.” Damian si muove contro il petto di Bruce e poi sospira e Bruce gli lancia un'occhiata per essere sicuro che non sia successo nulla. Gli accarezza la testa. “Siete rumorosi.”  
  
“Tim prima continuava a fare rumore con la tastiera” protesta Clark. “E non hai detto niente.”  
  
“La tastiera è confortante” borbotta Damian. “Drake no.”  
  
“Sono uno Wyane.”  
  
“No, non lo sei.”  
  
“Sì, lo sono!”  
  
“No, non lo sei!”  
  
“Sì, lo sono!”  
  
“No, non lo sei?”  
  
“Bruce!”  
  
“Sei uno Wayne” rassicura in un grugnito Bruce, senza nemmeno girare la testa, trovandosi proprio in mezzo alla discussione dei due ragazzi.  
  
“Padre!”  
“Visto?”  
  
Clark sorride e Dick gattona sul letto e posa la testa sulle gambe di Bruce e i piedi sulle gambe di Clark. “Avete una coperta?” chiede e nessuno risponde, lasciando che la richiesta del ragazzo cada nel buio della stanza. “Ragazzi.” Sospira e si mette a sedere. “E dai!” Tim ruota gli occhi e finge di non aver sentito. Damian non muove nemmeno un dito.  
  
Clark allunga il braccio per passargli un plaid che immagina sia stato pensato esclusivamente per lui. Dick sorride e ringrazia, poi torna a sdraiarsi.  
  
“È il mio sogno da quando ero piccolo” mormora. “Dormire tra Batman e Superman in un pigiama party.”  
  
“Il sogno della vita” borbotta Tim con una punta di sarcasmo, probabilmente ha anche ruotato gli occhi. Ancora.  
  
“Che infanzia triste” commenta a mezza voce Damian ed è sicuro, è sicurissimo, di sentire Bruce sbuffare un accenno di risata, poco prima di addormentarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 06:09**  
  
“Sono l'unico ad aver pattugliato oggi?” chiede Jason e fa cadere le pistole dalle mani, prima di togliersi il casco dalla testa e buttare anche questo sul pavimento. “Non eravate voi, gli eroi? E che ci fa qui Clark?” Si toglie la giacca da sopra le spalle e la butta accanto al letto. Non sembra essere molto interessato all'ordine maniacale di suo padre.  
  
Clark non ha neanche la forza di aprire gli occhi, quindi si limita a girarsi di lato. Sente che anche Dick si sposta, probabilmente per far spazio a Jason sul letto. Sente Bruce borbottare qualcosa di molto simile ad a quest'ora è anche inutile che vieni a dormire e Jason sbuffare in risposta. Deve voler dire qualcosa di molto simile a un: perché ti ostini a dirmi cosa tu vorresti che io faccia?  
  
“Ma quindi, cosa?, abbiamo accettato che Bruce non faccia più il padre single? Perché se questa è la decisione, sinceramente no” dice, posando le mani sui fianchi e sbuffando. “E perché Tim è qui? Mi ha rubato il posto!”  
  
“Questo non è il tuo posto” risponde il diretto interessato, girando appena la testa per guardarlo mentre parla con lui.  
  
“Infatti è il mio posto” protesta Dick, con un tono lagnoso.  
  
“No, non è vero, è il mio posto.” Tim non grida. Pensa di essere nel giusto. Chiude gli occhi. Probabilmente è nel giusto, anche se Clark è tentato di entrare nella discussione e rivendicare il suo diritto a stare vicino a Bruce quando sono a letto. Ovviamente non lo fa.  
  
“Non ci provate, io ero qui da molto prima di voi.”  
  
“E te ne sei andato! Volontariamente!”  
  
Dick boccheggia, prima di fare un verso offeso. Si alza a sedere e lancia uno sguardo ferito a Jason, che ruota gli occhi, con il ginocchio sul materasso e il piede sul pavimento. “Me ne sono andato perché non ho più dodici anni” ribatte con la voce un'ottova sopra il normale.  
  
“E allora il posto non è più tuo” conclude Tim, col suo mezzo sorriso. Come ragionamento non fa una piega, anche se è un ragionamento crudelmente fraterno. “Non hai più dodici anni” gli fa il verso alla fine.  
  
“Ragazzi” borbotta Bruce con un tono grave. “Se svegliate Cassandra mi arrabbierò per davvero” li avvisa e deve esserci un altro scherzo, una battuta che lui non capisce ma che fa muovere i ragazzi immediatamente, come se fosse il loro pulsante START. Si girano tutti verso di lui, con aria indignata.  
  
“Ah!”  
  
“Anche!”  
  
“Padre, non ti saresti dovuto preoccupare prima del più piccolo?”  
  
“Ma tu sei già sveglio.”  
  
“Fammi spazio, Tim.”  
  
“Come posso farti spazio se non c'è più spazio?”  
  
“Invece lo spazio c'è, sei tu che sei un egoista.”  
  
“Ah, io? E Dick, che praticamente sta steso su tutto il materasso?”  
  
“Certo, perché invece tu non occupi spazio, vero?”  
  
“No!?”  
  
“Invece sì.”  
  
“Guarda, dormi così...” Clark sente come Tim, spinga contro tutti quanti per farsi più spazio, in un'imitazione eccessiva di quello che Dick ha fatto nelle ultime ore, cioè tirare calci a tutti loro. “Non è bello, vero?” chiede alla fine, abbastanza irritato.  
  
“Ah? Beh, tu dormi così invece.” Questa volta è Dick a spingere tutti e a prendere più spazio, tirando calci e pugni per sottolineare il suo punto. “Che poi è anche peggio.” Beh, a dirla tutta, Tim nel sonno non ha colpito nessuno di loro, Dick invece sì. Clark sorride e non dice niente.  
  
“Secondo me, non avete capito di chi è veramente la colpa di tutto” s'intromette Damian. “Todd. Se Todd non fosse qui non staremmo litigando per avere più posto. E staremmo dormendo.”  
  
“Oh, ma stai zitto! Tu stai lì e il tuo spazio ce l'hai perché papino combatte al posto tuo. Ottima metafora della nostra vita, comunque, ladri di posti.”  
  
“Strano che non abbia riportato la sua-...”  
  
“Io mi merito il posto migliore del letto, perché sono morto!”  
  
“Siamo morti tutti, Jason!”  
  
“Non è vero! Grayson faceva solo finta!”  
  
“Dick. È colpa di Dick, sempre e comunque e sapete che c'è? Buttiamolo giù dal letto, perché se lo merita.”  
  
“E gli puzzano i piedi!”  
  
“No, è a te che puzzano i piedi!”  
  
“Ah, dici? Prova un po'! Prova un po' se mi puzzano i piedi!”  
  
“No! Lasciami in pace, no! Porta rispetto, ragazzino.... oh mio... sto morendo, mi ha... cosa caaa-” Sta per dire una parolaccia. Lancia uno sguardo a Bruce e poi al soffitto. Chissà perché proprio al soffitto. “…volo…?” Bella ripresa. “…sono quei piedi? Dove li hai messi? Mi viene da vomitare.”  
  
“Tu mi fai vomitare.”  
  
“Smettila.”  
  
“No, smettila tu!”  
  
“No, tu!”  
  
“Basta! Devo crescere, e per crescere, devo dormire.”  
  
“Rimarrai nanetto per tutta la vita. Come tutti i mostriciattoli.”  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, noi cresciamo dopo. Tutti così in famiglia.”  
  
“Sei stato adottato.”  
  
“No, tu sei stato adottato, invece!”  
  
“Voi siete stati tutti adottati!”  
  
“Io sono l'unico erede di Batman!”  
  
“Ti giuro, se non stai zitto...”  
  
“Padre, Drake vuole uccidermi!”  
  
“Sarò veloce. Non sporcherò il letto. E non sveglierò Cassandra.”  
  
“Okay, calmatevi tutti e due.”  
  
Clark si gira verso i ragazzi e si rende conto per la prima volta che anche Bruce ha fatto la stessa cosa. Li osserva in silenzio, mentre continuano a lanciarsi calci, o pugni, o che continuano a mettersi i piedi in faccia. Poi alza lo sguardo verso di lui e c'è di nuovo quell'ombra di sorriso. Ecco. Sta comunicando con lui. Gli sta presentando ufficialmente i suoi figli, non come spalle di Batman, o come la sua rete da eroe a Gotham, ma come i suoi figli, che litigano come fratelli e che vengono nel lettone del papà in piena notte, forse non perché hanno avuto un brutto sogno, ma perché possono farlo, perché è uno dei pochi momenti nella giornata in cui possono far finta di essere in famiglia normale. Eccoli, gli sta dicendo Bruce, sono loro, sono così, sono parte di me, tu saresti pronto?  
  
“Padre, Cassandra si è svegliata.”  
  
“Allora adesso mi devo arrabbiare.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Aspetta, aspetta! Non è vero! Vero Cassie che non è vero? Guardala! Sta dormendo.”  
  
“Sveglia” dice invece lei, passandosi una mano sul viso e nascondendo il suo sorriso, si alza in piedi solo per poi sedersi sul materasso e fare cenno a Damian di farle spazio. Lui non la prende bene. Gira lo sguardo verso Bruce.  
  
“Cassie!”  
  
“Non è certo colpa mia! È colpa di Jason! Avete sentito che rumore ha fatto Jason quando è arrivato? E poi è salito e non ci ha fatto più dormire!”  
  
“Infatti! È tutta colpa di Jason!”  
  
“È colpa di Drake!” grida Damian e si alza a sedere. “Per principio, è sempre colpa sua.”  
  
“Piccolo mostriciattolo io ti...” Clark sente come Tim si alzi in piedi sul materasso per raggiungere il più piccolo, ma viene fermato da Bruce, che alza il braccio che lo fa ricadere sul letto di sedere e senza troppa grazia. Clark lo evita per pochissimo.  
  
“Verrete puniti tutti e quattro” dice Bruce, con la sua voce roca e monotona e deve star giocando coi ragazzi, Clark ha ancora la sensazione che ci sia un'atmosfera di gioco ma da quel che riguarda il suo tono è difficile da dire. “Se Cassandra vuole che voi siate puniti.”  
  
“Cassie!”  
  
“Uhm.”  
  
“Lo sai vero che sei la mia sorella preferita? La mia Batgirl preferita? La mia ragazza preferita?”  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
“Oh, bravo Dick, ci hai disgustati tutti.”  
  
“Sta zitto. Prendi i miei piedi in bocca.”  
  
“Bruce!”  
  
“Verrete puniti tutti e quattro.”  
  
“Io ho da fare la prossima settimana e...” inizia Tim e non deve nemmeno finire la frase, sente il suo mezzo sorriso e sente anche Bruce sorridere a sua volta, con il suo sessantaquattresimo di sorriso.  
  
“Verrete tutti e tre puniti.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Non è giusto!”  
  
“Tim ha molte cose da fare.”  
  
“Tipo cosa? Fare il presidente di Nerdilandia?”  
  
“Io almeno una squadra me la so tenere!”  
  
“Che cosa hai detto?”  
  
“Io almeno una squadra me la so tenere.”  
  
“Ecco. Ecco, queste sono le tue ultime parole...”  
  
“Ragazzi...”  
  
Bruce sbuffa una risata e sistema il braccio sotto la testa. Clark lo guarda e, nel bel mezzo di quel putiferio che i ragazzi stanno facendo, ecco ci sono anche loro due. Ora capisce. Si guardano negli occhi e rimangono immobili, mentre Damian salta sul materasso, Jason grida, Dick discute, Tim ride, Cassandra che sale sul letto, finalmente, e li osserva in quello stesso silenzio custode di qualche ora prima e ora c'è anche Clark. Ora ha capito. Annuisce lentamente e sta dicendo: certo. Certo che sono pronto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sabato;**  
**Gotham city;**  
**UTC -06:00; 07:59**  
  
L'ultimo a entrare nella stanza è Duke, che ha in bocca un sandwich e al vedere tutte quelle persone su un solo letto, alza un sopracciglio. Poi dà un altro morso al sandwich. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre e indica col dito Clark. “Oh, Superman. Nel letto insieme a -okay.” Ingoia. “Devo dire ad Alfred di preparare anche per lui la colazione?”  
  
“Probabilmente lo sa già” risponde Bruce. Non ha la voce impastata ed è seduto con un libro in mano, mentre le teste di alcuni dei ragazzi stanno sulle sue gambe, altre vicino a lui e ci sono i piedi di Dick e Jason che arrivano fino alle gambe di Clark e, uao, devono essere proprio un quadro strano. Bruce alza gli occhi dal libro. “È passato qualche minuto fa.”  
  
“Ah, okay, allora vado” risponde Duke, ma non si muove. Rimane piuttosto a guardarli, con la testa inclinata e una smorfia sulle labbra. “È una specie di tradizione, questa, vero?” Indica il grande letto in cui tutti loro sono sdraiati e finge di non sentire Dick, con la bocca aperta, russare, un po' come fanno tutti dopo la prima volta in cui ci hanno dormito insieme. A quanto pare, la sua transizione da fuori a dentro la famiglia è già iniziata, nonostante lui non lo voglia completamente accettare.  
  
“Mai vista così.” Bruce lascia il libro sul comodino e lancia uno sguardo ai suoi figli. Sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Forse sorride un po, ma con lui è davvero difficile da dire.  
  
Duke si muove sul posto a disagio e prende un respiro profondo. “Stanno dormendo tutti, secondo te?” chiede con un fil di voce e deve essere molto imbarazzante per lui, ritrovarsi a far finta di una famiglia senza esserne davvero parte.  
  
“Probabilmente Clark ti sente” risponde ancora Bruce. Ha una voce composta, con Duke è ancora un po' troppo Batman, a volte, non sa ancora regolarsi. Ognuno di loro ha una dose giusta di Bruce, che è quello che basta per addolcire Batman. Detto a parole non ha molto senso. Quando lo dice Bruce sembra essere più logico. Tutto dalle sue labbra sembra più logico. E conveniente.  
  
“Quindi fate sul serio?” chiede Duke incerto. Si muove di nuovo sul posto e dà un altro morso al suo panino.  
  
Bruce fa una pausa e sembra starci pensando. Dopo qualche secondo scrolla le spalle. “Sì.”  
  
“Ah, bene” dice. “Buon per te.”  
  
“Vuoi schiacciare la testa di Dick e venire a dormire anche tu sul letto?” chiede Bruce, indicando la testa del figlio maggiore. E dev'essere un'altra battuta tutta loro, perché Duke sbuffa una risata.  
  
“No... o forse... no no, magari la prossima volta” riesce a dire. “Sto aiutando Alfred con alcune faccende, non sono nato ricco, io.”  
  
“Bene.”  
  
Duke si guarda i piedi e poi sorride. “Comunque grazie. Ci vediamo un'altra volta, eh” dice, e poi esce dalla stanza. Bruce riprende il suo libro in mano.  
  
“Dovremo prendere un letto più grande, se continui così” commenta Clark con la voce impastata, passandosi la mano sul viso.


End file.
